Deadly Ocean
by Vrinda81
Summary: McGarrett the rest of the Five-O team find themselves battling one of Hawaii's toughest mobsters, who has already killed several times to cover his trail. When a potential witness against him dies while in police custody, not only must Five-O race to finally put the mobster behind bars, but preserve their own repuations and careers.


**Deadly Ocean**

**Chapter 1**

**I**

She drove as fast as she could, trying to stay within the speed limit, but the effort was futile. In the rearview mirror, she could see the gray Mercury on her tail. She stepped on the accelerator, speeding down a section of Honolulu's shipping and dock area, pressing on the brakes at the last minute to make a left-hand turn down a short street that led to a dead end, with the docks separating her from the water.

She got out of the car and ran towards the dock, a young woman with honey blonde hair in a green dress and heeled sandals. She ran with as much speed as the cumbersome shoes would let her, clutching onto the brown leather satchel that hung from her right shoulder. Her adrenaline level rose higher than before. Her heart pounded. She quickly pulled the satchel off her shoulder and flung into the water. In seconds, the satchel submerged and was no longer visible.

"Police! Put your hands up!" one of the plains clothes detectives shouted as he jumped out of the squad car. The blonde put her hands up and stepped away from the edge of the dock. Another detective, a woman, also got out and went towards the blonde.

An HPD squad car pulled up at that minute. Two patrolmen got out.

"Need any help, Officer Williams?" one of the patrolmen asked the young man.

Officer Williams said, "Yes, call Harbor Patrol and tell them to send a diver down here." The patrolman ran back to the squad car. The woman, Officer Jayna Berringer, searched the blonde for weapons or more drugs and handcuffed her. The second patrolman led the blonde to the squad car.

Danno kicked a pebble away. "Steve's going to love this," he said.

"Not all is lost," Jayna replied. "That bag would have just sunk, given the amount of roach that was in it."

"Let's hope it's not too soaked that we can't identify it," Danno replied. "We need it to build a case against Bernard Kesser."

**II**

Steve McGarrett, the chief of Hawaii Five-O, Hawaii's elite state police force, sighed with anxiety and fatigue as he listened to his second-in-command, Danno, retell the tale.

"On what did you book Julienne Royce?" Steve asked, referring to the blonde with the satchel.

"Amongst other things, running a red light, speeding, reckless driving, polluting the waters, and committing an obscenity in front of children," Danno replied.

"Committing an obscenity in front of children?" Steve asked, smiling for the first time since Danno came in.

"She was yelling obscenities at us as we were taking her in to police headquarters to be booked, and a class from Washington Middle School happened to be there on a field trip," the second-in-command said with a smile.

"Given how middle school kids talk, I bet they already knew most of the words Miss Royce was using." Steve sat back in his swivel chair and ran his hand through his dark brown hair. "Is she talking?"

"Not a word. She's talking to her lawyer now, but she all she would say is that she is not ratting on Bernie."

"Such loyalty is so rare," Steve replied. "I wonder if Bernie Kesser feels the same way towards her."

**III**

Bernard Kesser cracked the shell of his lobster and tucked his fork into the steamy white meat. He inserted the forkful into the mouth of dark-haired girl sitting next to him.

"Hmmm," she said, "that is the best lobster I've ever eaten." She chewed slowly, savoring it.

"When you have a connection at the fishery, then the best is what you get," Kesser said, gleaming from two green eyes. His hair was a full cap of snow white tufts and his skin was parched with a golden tan. Clad in a white bathrobe and sandals, Kesser looked like a man of leisure but his outward appearance belied the persona of a shrewd businessman with a mind like an iron trap.

In the background, the thrashing of the ocean waves permeated the atmosphere, making any kind of dialogue seem unnecessary and distracting, rather than the other way around. The dark-haired girl began cutting into the lobster with her own knife and fork, feeding Kesser this time.

Kesser's houseboy stepped onto the lanai, handing Kesser a note. He read it, then folded the paper and handed it back.

"Send him in, Paulo. Thank you." Paulo nodded and went inside. He returned with a telephone, the cord extending several feet inside the house by the time it reached the outdoor table. After Paulo went inside again, Kesser picked up the receiver.

"Lucy, will you be a dear and go for a swim while I take care of some business?" he asked, gently caressing the bottom of Lucy's chin.

The girl smiled and batted her eyelashes. "Sure, Bernie," she said. She got up and grabbed her beach bag. She knew that when Bernard Kesser conducted business, that his playmates should not be around. When she was safely half a mile down by the shore, Kesser dialed the number. After two rings, it was answered.

"Hello? … They did?" Kesser was stunned. "Did she have the roach with her? … That's great, just great. … You sit tight. Rosales is here. We'll figure out what to do next." He put down the receiver.

Rosales came out, hurriedly. Kesser gestured to one of the chairs.

"Five-O picked up Julienne this morning," he said as he lowered himself onto the seat cushion.

"I just heard," Kesser said. "Slade told me. As long as she doesn't talk, she'll be safe. Slade says he'll try to post bail for her but, given the charges, it's going to be very high."

"Is she worth it?" Rosales asked. "She could rat us out and we'll all be wearing denim."

"I know Julienne," Kesser said. "She likes to live, and she knows what happened to the last girl who told tales when she shouldn't …" He cut another piece of the lobster and put it in his mouth.


End file.
